Zodiac
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: The Gemini Storm girls are obsessed with zodiac signs and what true things they tell about people. Some people don't believe that zodiac signs work and don't think that you should rely on them. We find out the basis on which Gemini Storm was created and its relation to the Gemini zodiac sign. Will the girls be able to convince everyone that zodiac signs sometimes tell about people?
1. Zodiac

**A/N**

 _Yo minna! Gomennasai for not updating lately._

 _As some of you might know, I have been busy working on YouTube and my preparation for the fanfic series with Fire Flaming Fox,_ The White Wolf _, so I haven't actually got much done on FFNet._

 _So with my point over, just enjoy the story!_

* * *

 ** _Zodiac_ by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx**

* * *

One bright day in Tokyo, the people of Ohisama En were lounging about.

"Ne minna," Rimu spoke up, "did you know that your zodiac sign relates to the person you are?"

"What even _is_ a zodiac sign?" Io asked.

"I don't believe in that stuff." Touchi stated.

Rimu sighed. "You idiots don't even believe in soulmates for goodness' sake!"

Nozomi sauntered into the room. "Anyone want some matcha?" Then a confused look popped onto her face. "Minna?"

"They don't believe in zodiac!" Rimu complained.

Nozomi gasped. "How can you possibly not even find any fun in zodiac signs? Some of it might be true!"

"But it's not something to rely on, is it?" Nagumo smirked.

"Shut it, Burnie-kun." Rimu snapped.

Nozomi grinned. "Well I'll start then. I'm a Gemini, that's a coincidence because I'm in Gemini Storm."

"Me too." Rimu added. "Everyone is a Gemini in Gemini Storm."

"I'm not," Reo commented, "I'm a Leo."

"That's because it's your English name, dumbass." Nagumo mumbled.

"Can I comment?" Hiroto asked.

"Go on, Hiroto-kun. Have your say." Suzuno yawned.

"SHOTS FIRED!" He yelled.

Everyone covered their ears. "Oi, watch your volume!"

"Haruya..." Midorikawa growled.

Nagumo laughed. "Ha, don't act tough, Ice-cream-chan!"

"Nani...? Don't you _dare_ insult one of Gemini Storm." By the end of that sentence, Midorikawa's nose was pressed up hard against Nagumo's, and Nagumo felt the other boy's warm breath on his face.

"Yeesh, calm down!" Nagumo grunted, shoving Gemini Storm's captain.

"Says you." Suzuno retorted.

Hiroto chuckled. "Man, is it just me or is this a good day for puns?"

"I know, right?" Rimu agreed.

"Anyway," Nozomi continued, "where were we? Ah, yes. Everyone in Gemini Storm is a Gemini, right?"

"Actually, _I'm_ not." Midorikawa answered, getting off the floor and brushing himself down.

Everyone's eyes widened. "EEEEHH?!"

Midorikawa laughed softly. "I'm a Pisces."

"I remember!" Mutou realised. "He has the same birthday as Kazemaru-kun! Both Pisces. Of course!"

Saginuma came through. "My matcha went cold." He snorted. "Zodiac? Cool."

"I'm related to Gemini Storm in another way." Midorikawa added. "Ryuuji means two dragons and Gemini is the twins."

"True dat." Miura added. "Plus Reize in English, Janus, was the two-faced god. He has two personalities and his name is two dragons. Two for Gemini."

"Lucky that's my favourite number!" Rimu exclaimed.

"At least nobody will forget Captain's birthday now." Nozomi smiled. "Read this, minna."

Everyone was silent reading about their zodiac sign.

"Wow, I guess we were wrong." Touchi gave in. "This thing about zodiac signs does say a lot about who we are."

"I knew we were right!" Rimu yelped.

Rimu and Nozomi high fived.


	2. Another Chapter of Zodiac

**Another Chapter**

 _Yo minna!_

 _Saa, I had some positive reviews, one of which ended in saying something along the lines of 'can't wait for next chapter', and I'm like 'I wasn't even going to do another chapter...'_

 _But then I thought 'why the hell not?'._

 _That's why I'm here today with another chapter of Zodiac!_

 _With that, enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Another Chapter_ , the second part to _Zodiac_ by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx**

* * *

Within the next minute, a familiar blue haired boy sprinted in. "Ohayou, minna! Ohayougozaimasu, Hitomiko-san, Seijirou-san!"

"Oh my banyans! It's Kazemaru! Hajimemashite, Kazemaru-kun! I'm your number one fan!" Touchi squeaked.

Nozomi rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of flipping sakka, shut your face for one minute you motherfu-!"

"Language!" Rimu yelled.

"Ehehe, gomen." Nozomi sweatdropped.

Midorikawa shook hands with Kazemaru. "Yo Kaze-kun! How have you been?"

"Daijoubu, arigatou." Kazemaru replied.

A certain flame striker zoomed in not much later.

Touchi went to him like a magnet. "Fureimu Suturaika, SERUFI! (SELFIE!)"

"Sorry about this, Gouenji-kun." Hiroto apologised on behalf of his friend.

"No need." Gouenji smiled.

"PHOTOBOMB!" Kazemaru yelled from behind.

"ME TOO!" Midorikawa shouted.

But the photo was taken before anyone could stop them.

"Kazemaru-san! RYUUJI-KUN you ruined my selfie with Gouenji-san!"

"You see him like every week." Nozomi groaned.

Touchi frowned. "But... He never gives me special attention."

Nozomi rolled her eyes. "Whatever... Anyway, we were talking about Zodiac signs."

"Aa!" Rimu beamed. "What's yours, Kazemaru-kun?"

"Uh, haven't we just covered that?" Suzuno pointed out.

Rimu snapped her fingers. "Yeah, you're right... Pisces."

"EEEEHH! Y-You're psychic!" Kazemaru cried, hiding behind Gouenji.

"No, duh! You have the same birthday as Captain!" Nozomi pointed out. "Of course we know!"

"Right! I see." Kazemaru came back.

Rimu glanced over to the Flame Striker. "What zodiac sign are you, Gouenji-kun?"

"Gemini." He replied.

"NANI?" Gemini Storm shouted.

"To be honest, he and Captain kind of look alike." Io reasoned.

"NO WE DON'T!" Gouenji and Midorikawa screeched.

Nozomi growled. "Yes, you do. And that was my line, Shuntaro-kun!"

"Shut up..." Io muttered.

"What was that?" Nozomi inquired.

"N-Nani no nai..." Io shivered.

"I thought so." Nozomi said trimuphantly.

"Is she always like this?" Kazemaru whispered to Midorikawa.

Midorikawa leaned in. "Yeah, trust me, all the time. Especially to Shuntaro-kun."

Io started running. "SAVE ME, CAPTAIN!"

"I shall show no mercy!" Nozomi yelled while chasing him.

The others sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Saa, that's all for this chapter, minna! Hope you thoroughly enjoyed it. If you want another chapter, just review or PM me. Sayounara!**


	3. The Dreaded Shipping-Yet Another Chapter

**Yet Another Chapter**

 _Yeesh, you people must really like this story!_

 _Anyway, yet another chapter is here!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _The Dreaded Shipping_ , the third part of _Zodiac_ by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx**

* * *

Kazemaru sighed. "Gouenji-kun, why couldn't we bring Handa-kun?"

"Yeah, Handa's all the fun!" Midorikawa smiled.

Touchi grinned. "You could have brought Tsunami-san!"

"Tsunami-san lives in Okinawa and he's in a huge surfing and wakeboarding competition right now." Kazemaru explained.

"But he's awesome!" Touchi pouted.

"Deal with it, Touchi-kun." said Nozomi through gritted teeth.

Midorikawa raised an eyebrow. "Why did you want to see Tsunami-kun anyway?

Touchi glanced away. "None of your business, Captain!"

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Midorikawa interrogated.

"Well, Captain as in Captain of Shin Aliea Gakuen." Touchi excused.

Midorikawa rolled his eyes. "I should hope that's what you meant."

Rimu giggled quietly in the background. "Roasted!"

"Burned, son!" Nozomi laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I missed the pun there." Gouenji stated.

"There was no pun." Kazemaru wxplained. "Just getting a beating from a lower rank."

"My Banyans, will you ever stop going on about Aliea?" Nozomi yelled. "We're in Shin Aliea, so forget it!"

"It's hard to forget, Rimu-chan." Miura exhaled. "Gemini Storm's boys were..."

"Yyyy-you really don't want to know." Midorikawa sweatdropped. "Don't tell them, Hiromu-kun."

Kazemaru shivered. "I-I don't wanna hear. Hontou ni!"

"Good 'cuz he's not telling ya." Nozomi rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Midorikawa rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Kazemaru rolled his eyes. "Green-haired people."

Midorikawa rolled his eyes back. "Blue-haired people."

Io rolled his eyes. "Gay people."

Kazemaru and Midorikawa froze. Midorikawa grabbed Io's shirt. "Shuntaro! We are NOT GAY."

Kazemaru nodded. "Yeah, I'm strai-!"

"Bisexual!" Midorikawa finished.

"WHATTTT!?"

"Yeah, yeah, we all already knew that, drama over!" Nozomi droned.

"Scarred for life." Hiroto sighed.

Nozomi groaned. "For the love of Captain, will you just shut up about your HiroMido stu-!"

"My name is Tatsuya." Kiyama confirmed firmly.

"Fine! HiroMido, TatsuMido, you name it, JUST STOP!" Nozomi shouted.

"My Banyan, she can shout, alright!" Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"Wait till you hear ME shout!" Midorikawa guffawed. Kazemaru facepalmed.

Touchi grinned. "Wait did you just say... Nozomi-chan, you just said 'for the love of Captain...'."

Rimu jumped in. "Even if it was official, it's not a surprise, he said he's bisexual."

Touchi scoffed. "Heh. You said it's not official, not that it's not a ship..."

"Grr!" Rimu growled. "Get off my nerves, Touchi-kun!"

"Gomen." Touchi replied reluctantly.

"Pisces don't go with certain zodiac..." Midorikawa frowned. "Yet most of this about me is true."

Kazemaru nodded. "Aa, same."

A grin crept upon Io's face. "Have you ever considered KazeMido or MidoKaze..."

"Oh dear Banyans..."


	4. The Cusp

**The Cusp**

 _I was reading about Midorikawa and Kazemaru's star sign, Pisces, and I thought 'they're way too submissive'. That was until I found out about their Pisces-Aries cusp..._

* * *

 ** _The Cusp_ , the fourth chapter of _Zodiac_ by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx**

* * *

"This is starting to not look anything like me." Kazemaru frowned.

Midorikawa nodded and turned a page. "The people who wrote the damn thing seem like HiroMido shippers..."

Hiroto giggled. "Ehehe, but why is it always my fault?"

Everyone looked at him as Hiroto felt a cold aura cornering him from everyone. " _N-Nan desu ka_?"

"It's always your fault." They sighed.

He wiped his brow from the tension of the aura being released.

"DANG IT KIYAMA, do you know what you've been doing to Captain?" Nozomi growled.

"Maybe?" Hiroto whimpered.

Riimu stepped on his toe, making him yelp slightly. "You pushed him away from the Cusp. Do you know what his is?"

" _Sou dewa a-arimasen..._ "

"It's what makes him and Kazemaru-kun seem like they are now. The eighteenth of March is inside their specific Cusp, when the sun-!"

"I thought you were an expert, Nozomi-chan..." Midorikawa grinned.

"HE'S DONE IT! That's my point." Nozomi blushed slightly. "The fifteenth of March to the twenty-fifth of March is the Cusp for Pisces-Aries!"

"A-Aries?" Kazemaru and Midorikawa dropped their books.

Kazemaru coughed. "Are you saying... so we aren't fully Pisces?"

"No, it's not that." Nozomi answered. She pressed her phone to play a Vine of it.

Io sweatdropped. "That flipping Banyan of a prank again, though..."

Nozomi glared at him. "Anyway, you are still kind of Pisces, but it means that not everything you read will be fully true, yet most of it will be. For example, you guys aren't as submissive as the star signs, or some people, say. So you can add some Aries and BOOM I just fixed you! See? You have slightly more confidence than a normal Pisces, but you are big dreamers and work mostly on dreams and willpower. You also seem to be more flirty and powerful."

"Why did nobody tell me I was this sexy..." Midorikawa groaned. (A/N: Yes, Ryuuji-kun, you are very sexy~ :D)

Nozomi blushed. "I tried to, Ryuuji-kun... but you were too... how do I put it... Pisces-ish-"

Rimu blushed and looked away. "I never knew Pisces and Gemini were good ships. I gotta look this up, seriously, man!"

"TOUCHI-KUN! Your time is up on the tablet." Hitomiko shouted.

"Oh hell no, I'd rather she slapped my ass!" Touchi ran away with the tablet.

Rimu started chasing him. "Oi! It's mine, now!"

"Is it just me, or does he have an ass kink?" Hiromu sweatdropped.

"Is it just me, or do you have a perverted mind?!" Io stared.

Hiromu mumbled under his breath. "I think it's just you. And if I did, I would have learned it from Captain!"

"YOU WHAT?! I AM RESPECTFULLY A PISCES, THE MOST UN-DIRTY THING EVER! But it's okay, Hiromu-kun~."

"-and I thought you were gay... sort of." Nozomi was still talking. "Oh crud, he's still bisexual."

"That was all a joke. I don't have a specific sexuality yet." Midorikawa laughed weakly.

Kazemaru was listening to Nozomi intently. "How are we gay? It's kinda confirmed that we probably aren't."

Midorikawa facepalmed. "Everyone thinks we're gay, damn it!"

Kazemaru nodded. "Because they know that we are Pisces. Probably that."

"And because we have long hair." Midorikawa just noticed that Nozomi was plaiting his hair. "Nozomi-chan, you know I don't like that~!"

Nozomi stopped and looked up to the tall boy cutely. "Gomen, Captain~!"

Midorikawa patted her head. " _Daijoubu._ Captain is here."

"Ryuuji- _kyaputen_ ~."

"FLIPPING BANYANS you have NO IDEA how badly I ship this now!" Rimu bit her lip. Meanwhile, Touchi sulked, because Mutou and Heat stole the Wii.

"Wow, is it just me, or do they both have a Captain kink?" Hiromu smiled. "It's like our version of a daddy kink."

Io stared even more. "Hiromu-kun, are you the reason why Captain might be bisexual?"

"Maybe I should try tha- uh, no!" Hiromu blushed.

"GAAAAAAAAAAYY!" Nagumo yelled from the living room.

Midorikawa turned normal. "But that plaiting was nice! Although it's kinda gay again... it's sad that people think we're girls because of our hair, I mean we don't have boobs or-!"

"Yeah, we get it." Nozomi sweatdropped.

Kazemaru continued. "Hey, what people are saying... that's so hair-ist!"

"Poor Aphrodi, though..." Rimu glanced up for a second to join in.

"Your mum!" Io ended.

Nozomi sighed. "Such a Gemini thing to say..."

* * *

 ** _Welp, that's the end of this chapter! I haven't uploaded recently, but I just came up with this idea._**

 ** _Anyway, I have to say, this is the longest chapter in Zodiac so far, and I'm just making it even longer by writing this author's note, but whatever._**

 ** _So yeah, this was kind of more sexual, but I can't help my pervy self!_**

 ** _Pervy Yoshi: I LUV RYUU-KUN *yells dirty crud*_**

 ** _*shoves PY* That's it! Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
